


The Dream Job?

by Elizabeth02



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, thor in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth02/pseuds/Elizabeth02
Summary: Growing up Anna has only ever had one dream, to work at Stark industries. After applying for a place on the intern program she was accepted as a lab assistant working directly with Stark himself.Two days before her dream job is about to begin disaster strikes and Annas childhood dream is shattered as New York is attacked and most of Stark tower destroyed. Anna is distraught by the loss of her dream job but vows not to let it stop her. Two years later she has built up her life and has a stable-ish job however she is still not fully satisfied with the way she is living. One Friday moring Anna receives a phone call inviting her to Stark tower to investigate a job that might be “of interest to her” ecstatic by this revelation she travels Stark tower the same day and is informed of her job however it was not what she was expecting or wanted but could it be the job that she needed to feel the fulfilment that she so craved.





	1. The job offer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi as you will probably be able to tell this is my first attempt at writing. I know that it may be poorly written but I have had this idea for a while know and this is the best I could do... I may or may not continue this story depending on my own ability and the feedback I receive. I also want to apologise in advance to any words that I may have used that could cause any confusion as if it is not obvious whilst reading this I am in fact British meaning I tend to used weird terms and words that others may not use.  
> Any ways enough of me yattering on..... hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it but here it is "A Dream Job?"

Swinging open the door to her dimly lit flat Anna marched across the room towards the living area. Discarding her coat on the precariously placed chair in the corner of the room as she passed by she grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. What she was faced with as she did this was horror and despair, both her own and other peoples. Never in all her life had Anna seen such disaster and destruction people searched in a futile effort to find family and friends that were presumed dead and screams of children that has been abandoned unintentionally seemed to echo off the walls within Annas small flat.  
With tears stinging her eyes and threatening to cascade down her face Anna scrambled to switch of the TV and compose herself. Unable to believe this was the reality that faced her Anna leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath in an attempt to gather all her thoughts.  
A small voice that had been ever present in the back of her mind since she found out about the attack once again came forward to remind her “that could have been you…” this time instead of pushing the niggling thoughts of her own subconscious away Anna started to think about what they were saying. After a couple of second of considering it she decided that they were right: had this have happened two days later anna would have been at the centre of the attack and she would have almost certainly died along with everyone else that had been in stark tower that day.  
Just a few hours earlier Anna had been out shopping with some friend in preparation for the job that she would be starting in two days’ time when they had heard that an army of aliens had descended upon new York (led by a god of all things.) As soon as she heard the news Annas thoughts went immediately to the internship that she had worked so tirelessly to earn, although she would be ashamed to admit it the first person that Anna had thought about amongst this tragedy had been herself. Since she was a little girl all she had ever dreamed about was working with the genius billionaire Tony Stark and so in her drab flat in London anna worked and worked to get the grades that she would need to apply to the program that was being run. The internship had offered 3 places for people of any age that possessed a “gifted” mind to work within the tower that Stark had built in New York as a lab partner. After seeing the state that the city had been in especially Stark tower Anna had begrudgingly accepted that this internship was not meant to be and she thought about ways she could move past the events and the almost perfect job that she had been offered. With one last deep breath she vowed that she wouldn’t let this set back beat her.

Two years after the attack on New York:  
Standing in front of a full-sized mirror Anna scowled at the derogatory reflection that looked back at her. A short skirt clung to her waist and the dark material emphasised the natural curve of her hips and the curve of her bottom before stopping at a length that made it barely qualify as a skirt of any sorts. The bright red top that she had to wear was not much better, in fact if Anna hadn’t been informed as to what the material was supposed to be she would have assumed that it was some sort of poorly made bra. However, she wore them anyway because they were now part of her uniform. Anna had never been self-conscious when it came to her body however being forced to wear this made her question this attitude. Whispering to herself before she stepped foot out of the changing room she ensured herself that this was necessary and that she would find a job that didn’t involve serving drinks to drunk and pushy men in a questionable bar. Plastering a fake smile onto her face she opened the doors and set about her day at work.  
After what seemed like an eternity Anna finally finished work and made it home, well at least to the place she referred to as home. It was indeed a grimy and dimly lit flat with a severe amount of damp and a rather annoying leaky faucet. Slouching onto the couch which also doubled up as her bed Anna closed her eyed and began to think about all the other placed that she would rather be and all the other things that she would rather be doing when her phone started to ring. With an elongated sigh Anna reached out and answer the phone.  
“Hello” was all she managed to say before she was greeted with an overly cheerful voice that cut her off before she could speak any more.  
“Hi, is this Anna Fearon ?” the voice asked  
Confused by who the person on the other end of the phone was Anna sat up in her seat and opened her eyes before speaking with a bit more curiosity to her voice.  
“Yes this is Anna Fearon speaking may I ask who is calling please?”  
“Oh hi Anna I’m Racheal from Stark industries. I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk about a job that you were meant to start two years ago.”  
Enthusiasm found its way into Annas voice as she began to grasp who it was calling and the possible reasons that they could be calling began to race through her mind. Trying to hide her excitement she did her best to keep herself composed  
“The job from two years ago?” she questioned “what about it”  
“Well Mr Stark wanted me to contact you and ask if you were still interested in working here”  
“YES!” Anna answered without a second thought “ umm I mean yeah , sure”  
A small giggle came from the other end of the phone as anna cringed at her previous answer  
“That’s fantastic. When would you be able to come and have a meeting about the new job offer?”  
Looking at her watch it read 6:30am which was no surprise to Anna as she was used to working into the early morning  
“I could come in for a meeting later today if that would be okay”  
After a brief few seconds pause the receptionists came back to the phone.  
“how about 7am? Mr Stark is eager to meet you”  
Once again without a second thought Anna responded  
“Yeah that should be fine”  
“great” a voice at the end of the phone said “ill send a car to you address, we look forward to meeting you Miss Fearon”  
Without another word the phone was hung up and Anna was left speechless sitting on the couch with only 30 minutes to get ready for an interview that could result in her once again getting her dream job. Jumping from the couch with a new-found energy Anna grabbed a black leather pencil skirt that ended just before her knees and a emerald green button up blouse that she hadn’t ironed in forever. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she quickly brushed through her shoulder length ebony brown hair and decided that she looked half presentable.  
A sudden beep of a car horn outside alerted Anna that her time was up and she pushed her feet into a pair of black heals and rushed out of the door to find a black range rover waiting in front of her building. Giving the driver a quick “hello” she sat down in the back of the car and the journey to stark tower which was now known as the avenger’s tower began.  
Stepping out of the car she looked up at the daunting building that stood in front of her and gasped at the sheer scale of the tower. As she walked inside a young woman that introduced herself as Rachel (the person that she had been talking to on the phone) led her up towards a lavish office and she was told to wait.  
A few minutes passed, and she was a bit worried that she had been forgotten about but then the double doors swung open and two loud voices could be heard making their way across the room.  
“I get that this is maybe…possibly…probably not a good idea but we have tried EVERYTHING else we need answers” an almost sarcastic voice spoke  
“Yes, it is as you say Stark however I find it highly unlikely that a Midgardian could do the work that even a god could not” a second deeper voice began to speak  
By this point Anna had begun to piece together who it was that was talking but she decided to listen in some more.  
“I understand what your trying to say point break but for once can we please try to do things my way?” the voice which Anna now knew belonged to Stark began to plead  
“If you still insist upon carrying out this ridiculous façade stark then you obviously know nothing of the task that you are giving out and the consequences that may occur as a result of this!”  
“I kno…..” Stark began before coming to an abrupt end  
“What Stark what could you possibly know of my broth…” the second voice was cut of by stark who was now stood directly behind the chair that Anna was seated in  
“Thor I think now would be a good time to shut up we have a guest” Tony pointed out  
Thors voice fell silent and the atmosphere in the room became heavy and awkward causing Anna to become increasingly uncomfortable as she was stared at be two men she had never met before.  
Opening her mouth to speak Anna found that she didn’t have the words to introduce herself which made her kick herself internally. She just sat there and stared up at the two men that stood in front of her she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, two of earths mightiest heros were just standing there in front of her. The man that she had admired all of her life was right there along with a God a literal GOD and she couldn’t even say hello.  
A soft chuckle left Starks lips as he casually leaned against the desk  
“Whats wrong? Lost for words?” He asked with a smug smirk plastered across his face his patronising tone was obvious to notice but Anna found that she didn’t care in the slightest she decided that it was to be expected from the man with the obnoxiously long nickname “Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist”  
His tone didn’t go unnoticed by Thor either as he seemed to glance at Tony before elbowing him slightly in the side  
“Is that any way to speak to a guest Stark especially one that you are trying to recruit?” he asked before turning to look at Anna  
“You must be lady Anna. I have heard so much about you” he said enthusiastically with a smile that made you understand why he was a god  
As Annas patience started to run thin with this conversation she stood up to her feet and looked at Stark who was smaller than she had expected  
“Hi, yeah I’m Anna. Would you mind maybe telling me why I’m here before having a slight domestic?”  
Both Starks and Thors eyes widened at the sudden burst of confidence that anna seemed to have found and then the shock slowly made its way of Starks face only to be replaced by another grin this time her made no comments he only said  
“I have a job offer that will pay extremely well. So well in fact you will be able to quit that job you have working at that sleezy bar”  
Shocked about how he knew Annas current job situation she composed herself before finding the words to ask  
“And what exactly would that job be, Stark?”  
At this point the placid look that had been present on Thors face disappeared and in turn it was replace with a look of uncertainty  
In reply to her question stark looked her straight in the eye and answer with one word  
“Loki”  
Panic and shock set in as Anna went over what had been said with utter confusion she looked back at Stark and repeated his own words  
“Loki?!!!”


	2. The decision

Upon hearing that name come out of Starks mouth Annas face began to grow increasingly pale as the realisation of the situation that she had willingly walked into loomed over her.  
“What is the meaning of this? Is this some kind of sick joke?!” Anna grew more and more angry by the promise of a job that had once again been just a mindless prank  
“Loki is locked up safely Asguard. How can he be here and what do you mean when you say that he is my job?” she continued  
Seeing how distressed Anna had become Thor took this moment to interject “I understand your confusion Lady Anna however I am reluctant to inform you that Loki is still very much here on Earth and locked up safely within this very building”  
“listen I know that the job you applied for two years ago was to be a lab assistant and this isn’t exactly what you were expecting but if you let me tell you about this job and all of the benefits that come with it I promise to give you time to consider it”  
Speechless Anna could do nothing but nod and listen as Stark began to explain what her meant by the vague job description of “Loki” that he had given before  
“Since the attack on New York two years ago we have been trying to get information from Loki who claims he had no control over his actions at that time” Stark stopped abruptly and stared at Anna who was in somewhat of a daze as she tried to process the new information.  
He gave a quick shake of his head and carried on talking “All of us here have spent two years trying to find out who was behind the attack; however, Loki refuses to talk”  
Becoming more and more restless Anna started to shuffle in her seat as Stark continued to give her more information about what had occurred in the past two years  
“That’s where you come in Anna. Loki doesn’t trust any of us here enough to talk to us. Hell, he down right refuses to talk when his brother is in the same room as him. So, we thought that maybe you…”  
At the point of hearing this Anna was furious “Are you joking?” she laughed hysterically in an effort to hide her growing fear and uncertainty “You want me to try to get information from an alien that tried to talk over Earth and in the process killed thousands of innocent people?”  
“its just for a year and then I promise to give you a place working in your own lab on research that you want to carry out” Starks voice changed as he said this. The tone was one Anna knew very well it was desperation  
“While you are on this job you can also have a room here in the tower and all expenses will be paid for”  
With the promise of a room and her dream job Anna began to turn over the possibility in her head as she was watched by stark hopefully  
“Listen Anna I know what you are probably thinking now but please understand Loki is clever, very clever so we need someone with just as much brain power to talk to him that’s why we came to you” This time his voice was soft but still had hints of desperation littered throughout as he spoke.  
Out of all the things that she had heard them say today it was the desperation in Tony’s voice that appealed to her most. She knew what it was like to be despite and this was a way to end both her own and Tony’s suffering.  
Thor who had been increasingly quiet throughout the duration of their conversation also has a thoughtful look on his face before he turned to look at Anna and said “Perhaps it would be easier to show you”  
Eager to find out where they would be going Anna nodded her head as she stood to her feet  
“lead the way” was all she managed to say before they were leaving the room and walking down the corridor  
After moving through the labyrinth of hallways they arrived at a pair of double doors that were white and had golden handles attached to them  
Thor walked over to a small black panel besides the door and he place his thumb on it before a voice could be heard saying “Welcome point break” the female voice resembled a computer almost as Thor rolled his eyes supposedly at the nickname that was most likely given to him by stark  
Entering the room slowly Anna was surprised by the contrast in lighting. The room was large and dimly lit, there were no windows therefor no natural light could enter the darkness.  
The only light that could be seen was the faint gold shimmer coming from the cell like structure that was placed at the centre of the room. It was after seeing this structure that Anna began to piece together where she was and the seriousness of the situation she had found herself placed in.  
Her fears were confirmed as Thor, who stood behind her, simply called into the darkness “Brother” there was no immediate response, so he tried again “Brother are you awake?”  
This time there was a slight shuffling sound that coming from the cell at the centre of the room and footsteps could be heard but the owner of them could not be seen.  
Curious as to the owner of the footsteps Anna began to walk closer to the cell like structure; however, when she stood les that two metres away from it she felt a firm hand on her shoulder with caused her to come to a stop. Turning her head, she seen Thor who now looked to have an emotion she was yet to recognise as concern and fear written across his face.  
“Its probably best not to get to close for now Lady Anna” he said to her as she looked up at him in confusion  
While thinking about what it was that he could mean Anna's train of thought was cut off prematurely by a deep laugh that seemed to bounce off the walls around the room.  
It sounded vicious and Anna knew that she should fear that laugh she could feel the hatred that came along with it but there was something else. She wasn’t 100% sure at first but she thought there was a hint of something more. This made her focus less on the persons intentions and wonder more about the owner of the beautiful laugh that she had heard.   
More movement came from the centre of the room and Anna was sure that she could hear the faintest of whispers calling to her.  
“come closer my dear…I wont bite” the voice almost seemed to purr making Anna wonder about its owner. The voice was smooth, and it had an accent that reminded her of being back at home in London.  
“Come forth little one follow your hearts true desire” the voice beckoned   
Before Anna knew anything else she had broken free of Thors grasp and she had stepped forward hands placed either side of her as she leaned on the golden shimmering glass she peered inside of the room. Darkness. That was all that greeted her as she looked inside nothingness, it was empty.  
Anna was just about to turn around when she heard footsteps this time they were louder and growing increasing so as they got closer to her. Seconds later a shadow began to morph from the vast darkness as it took shape and approached the glass. Every light within the room then flickered on as Anna caught the first glimpse of the person that had called her forward.  
Staring into a pair of ocean blue eyes Anna found herself lost in them. Anger, curiosity and something far more sinister lurked beneath those eyes causing Anna to shiver and look away. That was when she was finally able to see him.  
High check bones, a sharp jawline, jet black hair and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She knew who he was. Everyone knew who he was.  
Gulping as she finished examining his facial features Anna was taken aback by the reaction she currently had. Adrenaline was pumping through her body as she looked death in the face; however, rather than feeling fear the emotion that Anna was experiencing now made her much sicker.  
Excitement.  
Face to face with Loki God of mischief, the man who was a murder, the man that had tried to take over the world and the only emotion she was feeling was excitement??!  
“oh, good a new toy to play with how considerate” he sneered. The comment made Anna furious she was nobody’s toy. Opening her mouth to give Loki a piece of her mind she was, once again, cut off by Thor.  
“She is no toy for your entertainment brother. Anna is here in regard to a job…”  
At this point Anna stopped listening she had forgotten about the idea of working here. Working with this man to gather answers. How would she ever be able to work with him she asked herself its madness. Her brain was trying to talk her out of it pleading that it was suicide but another part of her was tugging her decision in another direction. Her heart. Although she couldn’t understand why her heart wanted her to take the job. It would take more than that to convince her Anna had always been very head strong. She trusted her brain and that was what she was going to do this time… Or so she thought  
“hmmm a job offer” Loki’s voice all but purred  
This immediately got Anna's attention  
“well then I look forward to working with you…. Anna” he said with a smirk  
That was all it took she was sure about it now. Turning on her heel she looked at Thor and said with pure determination and confidence   
“I’ll do it. I’ll take the job”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this and I am sorry that its moving forward so slowly but next chapter will be better. There will be more Loki and Anna conversations.


	3. The Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry that its taken so long for me to update but, anyway here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy it!

After accepting the job offer Anna had been escorted away by Thor without so much as another glance at Loki who she presumed was still stood ominously inside of his cell.  
Thor had such a large smile across his face it made Anna wonder. Did Thor truly care that much about his brother? Surely, he couldn’t care that much if he would consent to having Loki locked up inside of a cell.  
She was then taken back to starks office where he was sat in a large leather chair. Thor then explained to him that Anna had accepted the job. Once again, the reaction that came from Stark was a smile the same as the reaction from Thor. Were these people so happy to see a vicious, beautiful murder gain some company. Wait… beautiful? Anna stopped her train of thought here did she think that Loki was beautiful? If she was to answer honestly, she would tell you that yes, she did find that psychopath unbelievably attractive but wouldn’t anyone the man was an actual God. This was a normal reaction, right?  
Stark had insisted upon Anna moving in right away this made her extremely happy she would never have to go back to that awful flat again.   
“Your room is on the same floor as Loki’s cell” Tony had begun to explain “simply for convenience I assure you”  
Stopping in front of another large pair of double doors Anna's mouth hung open at the space in front of her. Just the bedroom had been bigger that her entire flat.  
“I hope you like it” Tony began “we didn’t have long to prepare it. Brining you in was a spontaneous decision and…”  
“Are you kidding I love it!” Anna almost screamed as she rushed inside “It’s perfect simply perfect”  
Stark let out a small chuckle “I’m glad you like it” he laughed again as Anna ran and jumped on the bed  
She hadn’t known that something could be as soft as this bed was. A real bed. It was then that the severity of her situation dawned on her. She was living in Stark tower with the avengers…. The actual avengers  
“Well get some sleep kid you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow”  
With this stark exited the room and Anna looked at the clock on the table besides her queen-sized bed 9:37am she had been awake for over 24 hours and now that she had time to think about it she was exhausted. Closing her eyes, she started to drift of.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP Anna groaned as she reached out in annoyance and bit the top of the alarm clock with a few rapid hits it ceased its beeping.  
Sitting up in bed Anna had gotten used to her routine, get up, brush her teeth, shower, eat breakfast and leave for work. This was the same each and everyday but today was not the same as every other day because after giving herself time to adjust Anna realised that she wasn’t in her bed nor was she in her flat, and then it hit her, the events of the previous day came flooding back into her head. She wouldn’t be going to work at that derogatory café ever again her life was going to be better now, or at least that’s what she hoped.  
“Good evening miss” came a sudden voice that seemed all to close for Anna's liking   
“I am Jarvis Mr Starks digital assistant”  
Thinking back on it Anna remembered reading it somewhere that Tony Stark had created his own sort of AI.  
“umm hi Jarvis I’m Anna and I’m...” before she could finish Anna was cut of  
“oh, I know who you are miss Anna and I’m am aware as to why you are here. The reason that I am here to talk to you is because Mr stark had called a meeting with you in 30 minutes”  
“What!! 30 minutes how am I going to be ready in that time” Anna shouted as she was running to the bathroom  
40 minutes later she was once again in front of the doors leading to Starks office. Pushing them open she rushed inside and sat opposite stark at his desk  
Once again, the meeting was to just go over some final details such as the amount that Anna was going to be getting payed and the things that would be expected of her while she is carrying out her duties as “Loki’s babysitter” as Stark had called it.  
She had also been given a list of all of the things that S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to get out of Loki. Tony had told her to look over the list and to try and get any information on the things that it included even if she didn’t understand the things that were written on it.  
Anna was told that she would have a session with Loki at least once a day and she was given a debriefing on the things that she should do when in the room.  
After the obnoxiously boring meeting Anna began to make her way towards Loki’s cell for their first proper meeting.  
The guards stood ominously next to the golden doors that lead to the room and as soon as they saw Anna they opened the doors allowed her inside and closed them again.  
Being back inside of the room Anna remembered the fear that she had felt the last time that she had been in here and the gravity of her situation finally hit her. Once again fear and curiosity got the best of her and she kept walking towards the cell. Upon noticing an armchair placed in front of the glass she sat down and looked at the questions she had been given.  
Letting out a small chuckle she realised how stupid she must look. If she was to picture what a therapist would look like she would be the most cliché image, sitting in an arm chair with a piece of paper about to question a psychopath.  
“Do you find something funny my dear” the silk like voice from inside the cell chimed out at her  
Stunned by the sudden question Anna found herself at a loss for words “um well no.. its just well...” she stammered  
Now standing in front of the glass in clear view Loki let out a chuckle of his own. “don’t worry darling I know what it is you are laughing about; your thought are so loud they are screaming for me to read them”  
“You did WHAT! How is that possible how can you read my thoughts” Anna was livid but also scared by hearing this development but then she remembered why she was there and tried to calm herself again “actually I don’t even care lets get this over and done with shall we”  
“oh certainly my dear” Loki said with a sickening smirk on his face that sent a shiver rolling down Annas spine “so which question would you like to start with?”  
Reading over the questions Anna looked for a simple one after finding something she thought she could understand she looked back up at Loki who was now sitting with his back against the side wall and was looking at her as if he was trying to figure something out.  
“how about this one. You have told us that you were not working alone can y...”  
“Can I tell you who I was working with? Oh, now dear come on I think that you can do better than that. Give me a better one, ask me something that you want to know that is if you feeble Midgardian brain can think of one”  
Enraged by the insult and once again being interrupted Anna snapped “No. I’m not going to because I don’t want to know anything about an evil murderer I am here for one thing and one thing only and that is answerers”  
The smirk that had once been on Loki’s face vanished in and instant and her was on his feet in front of the glass once more “You want answers? Fine how about 1.77245 or maybe 2.65659-23 or you could have…”  
“listen to me I don’t care about the square root of pi and I don’t want to know the average mass of oxygen I just need you to cooperate a little but and this could become easier for both of us.”  
Loki looked stunned even if it was only for a second before it was replaced by another smirk he then placed his hand behind his back and stared at Anna once again  
His beautiful ice blue eyes seemed to be able to see into Anna's sole as she stared back into them with awe having forgotten what she had just been saying  
“fine dear we can talk. I may have misjudged you a little bit you seem to be a little more interesting compared to the rest of them. You have something they didn’t, attitude and a brain to match.”  
Anna was shocked to be hearing this. Was all that before just been a test that he had set for her? Was it all a trap made to catch her out?  
“However, Anna darling I won’t give out information for free, everything comes with a price my dear”  
Without thinking Anna responded “and what is your price?”  
A genuine yet evil smile made its way across Loki’s face before her made direct eye contact again  
“Well my love my price is going to be high are you sure you want to know?”  
“Yes now please what is it that you want ?”  
clenching the paper in her hands she waited for the reply but couldn’t help but feel afraid of what his answer was going to be  
“My price for the information that I have will be you…”


	4. Not a chapter

Hey guys I'm sorry but this isn't going to be a chapter. I'm sad to have to tell you that I probably wont be continuing this story. I am having a really hard time finding the right motivation that it takes to write each chapter and to be honest I'm really not happy with the quality of my writing so far, although not many people have read this story I wanted to say thank you to everybody who did and to those who left kudos because it made me want to write more but now I don't think I will be able to.  
So, yeah this is probably going to be the end however in the far future I may come back to it IF I feel like I can improve it.  
But thank you for reading and sticking with it this far.

much love,  
Elizabeth xx


End file.
